There is a demand of effective cooling means for a combustor for a gas turbine since the gas turbine combustor arises to a high temperature. In addition, there is another demand of a combustor that can reduce NOx for environment problem.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication (JP-P2005-315457A: first conventional example), a cooling structure of a gas turbine combustor is shown in FIGS. 3 to 6, in particular.